


Admire you

by Megj04



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love Confessions, M/M, Oops, Panic Attacks, Shy Louis, i have no clue what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megj04/pseuds/Megj04
Summary: All Louis wants is Harry.His shyness gets in the way but will Harry realise his feelings?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my name is Megan and this is my first ever writing experience and if anybody has any advice I am all ears.  
> I was thinking of doing another chapter but i'm not sure so please comment on your suggestions.  
> All the love  
> x

Every morning Louis has the same routine, he gets up at 6am, has a shower, brushes his teeth and gets changed.Today is exactly the same and it is now 8am and he is fully prepared, or as much as he can be, as he waits at the bottom of the stairs for his mum who squeezes him tight around his waist.

“How are you feeling today boo?” She asks.

Ever since Louis was young he has been prone to have anxiety and panic attacks from the smallest of things and as this is his last year of secondary school the pressure is high to achieve so lately his mum has been keeping a close eye on him.

“A bit anxious today mum but I’m sure it will pass.” 

“Louis Tomlinson if you are not 100% okay this morning, you are not going to school.” His mum insisted.

“No mum I’m fine. Stop worrying so much.” 

Louis climbed out of her arms, and gently kissed her forehead and began making his way outside before she could make him stay. Today is a really important day for Louis. It is where all his new classes start and there’s a chance Harry Styles will be in one of his history classes. Harry styles is the light of Louis’s day; the only reason he goes to school most days, soppy Louis knows but he’s always fallen so easily. Harry has brown, luscious curls which rest just below his shoulders, his eyes are a deep green colour. His smile is so bright it warms Louis’s body, a dimple placed on the bottom of his cheek appearing only when he’s truly happy. But he doesn’t know who Louis is, Louis has not once spoken to him, he has just admired him from afar for 4 years. 

xx

Once Louis reaches school his grip onto his folders and books tighten as the amount of people surrounding him increases. His anxiety levels start to creep up, people laughing behind his back making panic flush through him. His thoughts are automatically demolished when he hears Harry’s voice in front of him as he walks passed, Louis’s eyes immediately dropping to the floor too nervous to glance up. Little did Louis know, Harry was watching him closely.

xx

Louis’s nerves instantly shoot up as he makes his way towards history. Once he reaches the room he has no chance to look for the certain green-eyed boy as his new professor shouts;

“Right everyone to the back.”

All the students groaned except Louis, he wasn’t too fussed on where he sits just as long as it was close to Harry but not close enough for Louis to do something foolish and stupid. Mr Payne read the names out and Louis’s classmates started filling up from the seats at the front. Louis’s body froze just before Mr Payne read his name out as realisation hit him, the seating plan was in alphabetical order.

“Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles."

His breathing started to get heavy as he walked towards the designated seat, his scared eyes not leaving the floor. The chair next to him pulled back and a body collapsed into it. Louis’s legs started tapping constantly on the floor, he can no longer breath which causes tears to start forming in his eyes. The background noise of the class removed from his hearing as his heart pounds so hard against his chest. Horror formed in Louis’s body as he realised he was having a panic attack. As if Harry could sense that something was wrong, he turned towards him making Louis more paranoid by the minute. But unexpectedly Harry’s arms reach out and start to rub Louis’s back soothingly.

"Hey." He whispers gently.

He carries on rubbing Louis’s back in a up and down motion murmuring "It’s alright I’m here." repeatedly for at least 10 minutes until Louis’s breathing starts to even and silent tears stop racing down his cheeks. Finally, Louis makes eye contact with Harry and weirdly he catches a glimpse of compassion in Harry’s eyes. Harry immediately removes his arms from Louis’s back and just coughs while facing forward again completely ignoring what had just happened. The lesson passes quickly enough and as soon as the bell rings Louis bounces out of his seat and runs towards the door avoiding Harry. Too many questions ran through his head making him feel confused. He was feeling too exhausted to even begin finding answers so he just slowly walked home. The moment with harry not leaving his mind once that night.

xx

The next day Louis did not feel quite up to school. The rejection of Harry yesterday was still clear in his mind. His head was full with questions about the situation Louis shook his head as he began his morning routine, he would not let his anxiety win. When Louis reached school he  
immediately went to his locker which was situated far away from the morning rush. He opened his locker to collect his books for the day  
however when he opened it a piece of paper fell onto the floor. Confused, Louis reached down to see what it was, it was a note. Louis looked  
down and slowly read over the words.

To Louis  
Can you meet me at the back of school first thing? I need to speak to you.  
Harry x

Fear arose in Louis as he slowly walked towards the back doors. Louis tried to remain calm as he approached the doors but the feeling of rejection was rising again, his palms were sweating as different conclusions were circling his mind. 

Once he reached the doors he could see Harry’s long figure leaning against the picnic bench, his eyes fell to the ground. He couldn’t build the courage to look up from the ground, the embarrassment still clear in his head. All his senses are quickly overloaded when the smell of Harry’s close aroma attacks his nose. A gentle finger pushed Louis’s chin up causing his blue orbs to make direct contact with green ones.

“Please don’t hide from me.” Harry gently whispers causing Louis’s cheeks to redden. 

He wants to whisper sorry to him but before the words leave his mouth he feels a soft pressure against his lips. Once realising its Harry’s soft lips against his, his eyes gently close and he begins to move his mouth in response. Louis’s brain turns to mush and his only thoughts are of Harry.  
After a couple of minutes, when they both lose their breathe Harry slowly pulls away causing Louis’s eyes to flutter open. Only now does Louis realise Harry’s hands on his hips delicately rubbing the exposed skin. 

“You are so beautiful” Harry moves his fingers from his hips to caress his cheeks in a loving motion.

Louis still couldn’t think of any words to say his mind was still blank from the sensation of Harry’s plump lips.

“I didn’t get the chance to speak to you yesterday and I’ve got so much to explain please hear me out.” 

Louis could only nod not knowing how to respond his mind still frozen from the sensation of Harry's lips. Harry grabbed Louis’s hands and entangled his fingers with his own, a finger rubbing against his palm as he began to speak.

“You drive me crazy and not in a bad way like you’re thinking. When you walked into History yesterday I was so happy that you would be around me because just your presence makes me feel so light. Then when sir said we would be sitting next to each other my heart stopped  
because I don’t know how to act around you. When you started to have a panic attack all I wanted to do was grab you and put you into my arms so you could feel safe and make you feel calm. All I want to do is make you happy” 

Louis's heart was beating so fast.

“I’ve been so scared to speak to you because you are so delicate, I couldn’t and can’t afford to hurt you. But I know now I need you to be by my side.” 

Tears started falling down Louis cheeks, harry quickly used his finger to stop them and leaned in closer until his forehead was pressed against Louis’s.

“I mean it Louis. Words can’t describe my feelings for you and I don't really understand them but i know i really like you. I want to be there for you when you feel sad, happy or any emotion. I want to make you smile so hard that your eyes start to crinkle. God Louis, I want to do everything with you. Would you like to go on a date with me?”

For the first time, willingly, Louis looked into Harry’s eyes and moved towards Harry until he reached his soft lips. Louis had no idea what he was doing so he just let Harry take control again. They broke away, Harry pulled Louis into his arms making Louis curl into his chest.

“I promise I will look after you”

Louis looked up and whispered so quietly that Harry could barely hear him;

“I really like you to Harry.”

Harry smiled and responded by kissing the top of his head.

For the first time in a while Louis felt safe and relaxed. Harry’s arms tightened around his small frame causing him to be completely consumed by Harry’s warmth.

He could get used to this.


End file.
